


I Wanna Make You Mine, Spend Some Time

by callme_cutie (SharmanPuppies)



Series: Like a Paper Plane [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Byungchan, Omega Yohan, Seungwoo calls Yohan baby, Yohan and Junho are besties, mentions of heats, mentions of ruts, no one else is really explicitly stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/callme_cutie
Summary: In which Yohan finds out the most important secret of his life and falls in love along the way





	I Wanna Make You Mine, Spend Some Time

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.... this happened   
Enjoy I guess?
> 
> Prequel to Slow Motion, No Option but could probably be read alone. 
> 
> Title from NCT127 Highway To Heaven (eng ver)

The words shock Yohan to his  _ core,  _ hand covering his mouth as he sucks in a breath. 

“Your reaction tells me I’m really good at hiding it.” Byungchan says nonchalantly but Yohan can barely hear him, heartbeat pounding in his ears. “Are you okay?” The elder omega reaches out for him and he comes to his senses, taking his hands. 

“Oh my  _ god.  _ This explains  _ everything! _ ” Byungchan tilts his head, taken aback. 

“Like what?” 

“I mean obviously you and Seungwoo-hyung have to hang out because you’re from the same company, but you’re  _ always  _ together.” 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” Byungchan smiles and Yohan’s heart plummets to the depth of the older boy’s dimples. 

“Byungchan-hyung-“

“It’s okay, Yohan-ie. You make him happy. Him being with you is the happiest I’ve seen him in over a year, so obviously I can’t do it.” The taller boy hugs him tightly. “I have no claim to him, just because I’ve known him longer or been in love with him longer.  _ Please  _ go for it.” He says and Yohan nods, sniffling slightly against Byungchan’s shoulder. 

When Yohan returns to the room he’s sharing with the other members of the Boss team, they others are yelling but the voice that sticks out is saying “Dongpyo-ah, do you want to shower with me?” and Yohan laughs. 

“No one wants to shower with you, hyung.” He says, draping himself over Seungwoo’s back and hugging his waist. It occurs to him a moment later the bareness of the elder’s skin.

“Not even you?” Seungwoo teases and Yohan’s breath hitches slightly, staring into the alpha’s eyes for a minute before backing away. 

“Especially not me.” He scoffs and Seungwoo laughs, ruffling his hair before stepping into the bathroom. Yohan watches him go, jumping when he feels Jinhyuk pat his shoulder. 

“Whatever’s wrong, it’ll be okay. Seungwoo-hyung is crazy about you.” He says in a low voice and it brings a blush to Yohan’s cheeks, nodding slowly to the beta. 

“Thanks, hyung.” He mumbles, Jinhyuk laughing and walking out of the room. He sighs and climbs into his bed, whining when he feels it dip behind him. “Junho-yah.” He huffs, pulling the younger boy into his arms. 

“What’s wrong, hyung?” He asks, Yohan frowning. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

“You smell different.” Junho mumbles, nestling against Yohan’s chest. “It’s okay. You don’t have to tell me.” He smiles, closing his eyes. 

“You’re sleeping here tonight?” He asks but Junho’s already out, the omega sighing and getting as comfortable as possible with another body pressed to his. 

“Yohan.” Seungwoo says softly once everyone else is asleep and Yohan hums in response, the alpha sitting up to look at his bunk. “Do you want to go for a walk?” Yohan looks at Junho who has since rolled to the other side of the small bunk and nods, getting up and sliding on shoes. He waits for Seungwoo at the entrance to their room, walking out together. 

They slowly walk around the training center in silence, the omega glancing over every now and then. 

“You did a good job tonight.” Seungwoo breaks their silence, looking down at their feet as they shuffle along. Yohan looks up at the sky, sighing softly. 

“So did you.” He says simply, Seungwoo chuckling. 

“This has been a ride and we’re barely getting started. I haven’t felt this alive in over a year.” Seungwoo admits and Yohan stops walking, the words washing over him but in Byungchan’s voice, mirroring what the other omega had said just hours before. “Yohan?” Seungwoo asks, five steps ahead of him, and Yohan jumps slightly. 

“Sorry, hyung. It’s just a little cold.” He lies. Next to Seungwoo, he’s always warm. 

“Come here.” Seungwoo pulls him close and hugs his shoulders, looking around before slowly ducking behind a building. Yohan looks around them and then squeals as he trips, he and Seungwoo spinning for a moment as the alpha tries to catch him. He does, by pinning him to the wall and caging him in. “Hi.” The elder pants and Yohan gulps, licking his lips. He sees Seungwoo’s eyes follow the movement and not for the first time he’s hit with the undeniable  _ need  _ to kiss the alpha, despite only knowing him for a short amount of time. “Yohan-ie.” Seungwoo coos softly and Yohan groans, cupping his face and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Seungwoo gasps softly but pushes into it, hands holding Yohan’s wrists moving to grip his waist as he pushes closer and deepens the kiss, Yohan breaking it with a gasp. 

“Hyung-“ 

“You smell different.” Seungwoo mumbles, staring into Yohan’s eyes. 

“Junho said that too.” Yohan says distractedly as he watches Seungwoo lick his lips. 

“Mm. Let’s get back before someone notices.” 

“Okay, hyung.” They walk back in silence, stealing glances at each other the whole time. 

——

“Hyung you smell even worse than before.” Junho states mid-practice and Yohan huffs. 

“Yeah, I know. Thanks.” He snaps, Junho looking down with sad eyes. “Wait, Junho, I’m sorry.” Yohan reaches up and takes the younger boy’s hand. “I didn’t mean it.” Junho smiles softly and nods. 

“I know, hyung. Do you need to go back to our room?” Yohan glances at the rest of their team, Seungwoo helping Hyunbin with his tone while Ziyue practices his Korean in the corner. “Hyung.” Junho waves a hand in front of his face and Yohan rubs his eyes. 

“Yeah, I probably should. Will you take me?” Junho nods and helps him up off the ground, holding his waist. 

“Hyung, Yohan isn’t feeling well so I’m going to take him to the room.” Junho tells Seungwoo and the eldest nods with a concerned look in Yohan’s direction. 

When they get to the room Yohan assures Junho he’s fine and makes him go back to practice, moving into the bathroom to take a cold shower to cool his suddenly heated skin. Halfway through his shower his knees give out and he falls to the ground with a grunt. It’s when he hits the shower floor and his chest heaves with heavy breaths that he finally realizes what’s happening, running his hands through his wet hair. 

“Not now.” He groans, trying to get up but unable to find the strength in his body. 

“Yohan-ie?” He hears from outside the door and he honest to God  _ whimpers, _ hating himself for being like this. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?” Seungwoo’s voice is a combination of nails on a chalkboard and sweet relief, the omega crying out softly. 

“Hyung.” He whines, eyes falling shut as he feels his breaths get deeper. 

He wakes up in his bunk, fully clothed and tucked in while the alpha sits across the room, anxiously shaking his leg and running his hands through his hair. 

“Hyung.” He says, voice rough, and Seungwoo’s head jerks towards him. “What happened?” 

“You passed out in the shower. You’re lucky I came to check on you.” 

“Thank you.” Yohan mumbles and Seungwoo rubs his face with a sigh. 

“Did you know? That your heat would be soon?” 

“I should’ve. When you guys told me I smelled different, I should’ve known. But I didn’t realize until I collapsed in the shower.” 

“God, Yohan, you could’ve seriously hurt yourself!” Seungwoo says and Yohan whimpers, pulling the blankets tighter around himself despite being overly hot already. “It’s okay. I’m sorry.” Seungwoo kneels next to his bed. “I was just so worried about you.” He takes the younger’s hand and he whines at the touch, Seungwoo sighing. “I really care about you so much and the thought that you could’ve gotten hurt, especially in this state-“

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Seungwoo.” Yohan huffs. “Even in heat I’m not some dumb omega. I could kick even your ass right now.” 

“I’m sure you could, baby.” The pet name rolls off of his tongue and it makes Yohan whine, squeezing his legs together. 

“Hyung, can you-“ Yohan shudders, looking Seungwoo in the eye before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

“Yohan-“ 

“What did I just say?  _ Please _ . I know what I’m doing and I know what I want. If you don’t, then go. I can deal with this alone.” Yohan says, putting all of his cards on the table. 

“Of course I want to, but-“ 

“Then get over here.” Yohan raises his eyebrow and somehow, it’s as easy as that. 

——

Things with Seungwoo flow so easily he forgets about being guilty for loving him. Three weeks after his heat comes Seungwoo’s rut, Junho - thankfully - vouching for the both of them so they can get it over with as soon as possible. 

“I seriously owe you, Junho-yah.” Yohan mumbles and the younger laughs. 

“You didn’t do anything up here, did you?” He asks in a low voice.

“Don’t worry. It was all in his bed.” Yohan laughs, putting his head on Junho’s chest. He falls asleep easily like that, cuddled close to his newfound best friend. 

The next morning Yohan runs into Byungchan when heading to the cafeteria for breakfast and the guilt washes over him, looking down at his outfit that consists of Junho’s shorts and Seungwoo’s shirt. 

“You smell like him.” Is all Byungchan says, Yohan nodding. “I’m not mad, Yohan. I’m happy for you guys.” He says, hugging the younger. “I heard he helped you with your heat?” Yohan nods again. “I really hope you guys get to debut together. You deserve it.” 

“Thank you, hyung. It means a lot to me, actually.” Yohan smiles and Byungchan nods, looking over his shoulder. Yohan doesn’t have to look to know who it is, Seungwoo throwing an arm over his shoulders after pulling Byungchan into a hug. 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever, Byung.” He says and Byungchan laughs, shaking his head. 

“You’ve been busy.” Is all he says before walking away, Seungwoo frowning. 

“Is he okay?” 

“I think he’s into you.” Yohan says as a joke, testing Seungwoo’s reaction. He laughs. 

“Come on, no way. I’ve known him since he was seventeen.” Seungwoo huffs and Yohan raises an eyebrow. 

“That long? How old is he now?” 

“Twenty-two come November.” Seungwoo smiles, tugging Yohan into a corner and pressing a kiss to his lips. “How are you feeling? Not too sore?” 

“I’m okay, hyung.” Yohan smiles, pushing Byungchan out of his mind. “I promise.” He pulls Seungwoo close for one more kiss before walking away from him. “I’m hungry. Let’s eat.” 

“Yes sir.” Seungwoo laughs, easily catching up to him. 

~ 

“So I know that we’ve kinda had sex a lot recently but I just want to ask because I’m a gentleman.” Is what a Seungwoo leads with, Yohan raising an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to ramble some more but Yohan cuts him off with a kiss. 

“Be mine?” He asks and Seungwoo huffs. 

“Come on, I had a whole speech.” He whines and Yohan laughs. 

“You we’re taking too long.” He grins, eyes searching Seungwoo’s even in the dark. “So will you?” 

“Of course, Kim Yohan. I’ll be yours if you’ll be mine.” 

“Of course, Han Seungwoo.” Yohan giggles and they seal it with a kiss that deepens the longer they lay there together, Seungwoo pulling the omega closer and moving to kiss his neck instead. “Hyung-“

“Can you guys shut up, some of us are trying to sleep.” Wooseok grumbles from the bed above them. 

“Why don’t you go sleep in the  _ Move _ dorm? We all know you’d rather be there.” Seungwoo smirks and Wooseok huffs.

“Shut up.” He mutters, seemingly rolling over in bed. The other two laugh and kiss again before the alpha pulls the blanket over them. 

“Goodnight, baby.” 

“Goodnight, hyung.” Yohan smiles, letting Seungwoo nestle against his chest despite his confusion.


End file.
